


As many as it takes

by CasanovaStrider



Series: Keith centered fics [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith Tries, Kuron, M/M, Season 3 Spoilers, Shiro is possessed, injured keith, takes place after season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 22:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11723616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: I kick him solidly in the chest and he hits the floor, Bayard flying across the room. He tries his hardest to get up, to breath. He can't.I have him pinned. My hand ready to do him in.End him.





	As many as it takes

**Author's Note:**

> Another sheith fic cause I'm hurtING.
> 
> Based on this post: http://oreoc00kies.tumblr.com/post/163847866437/what-if-kuron-is-a-sort-of-sleeper-agent-and

He just switched.

 

His mind was taken over. Possessed and used against us. How could I have been so blind? _I should have known._

 

None of us could take shiro. We knew he went easy on us in training. Now, I wish he hadn't. We were all hiding in the castle. What else could we do? Not my best plan I know. I'm not cut out for this leader thing. ‘scatter' was the plan. He can't chase us all. 

 

I'm so stupid.

 

Here i sat in a random storage room, hand clamped over my mouth as I try not to breath so heavily. I was scared. Shiro is… shiro means so much to me. I couldn't hurt him. But I can't let him hurt my team either. I know how he would want this to go. He would want me to stop him.  _ No matter what I had to do. _

 

I feel my eyes burn at the thought. I bite my lip and grip my Bayard. I hear heavy footsteps in the empty hallway. I have to do this. 

 

I feel myself jump as the door is kicked open. I was hiding behind some junk so I knew he couldn't see me yet. But I couldn't hide forever.

 

* * *

 

I felt my mind start fogging over. I couldn't stop my body from attacking my friends. They tried yelling at me to stop. I was screaming in my mind  _ to  _ stop. But my body wouldn't listen. I couldn't _ make  _ it. I feel every one of my hits land on their bodies. The way they looked at me, torn on what to do. The way Keith looked at me. Knowing what he had to do. Keith yells for them to run. To hide. Keith don't run from me,  _ please stop me. Please stop prolonging the inevitable.  _

 

I went after Keith. He was the only one I knew could take me. My body looked for him. He ran fast and hid. I searched in rooms and corridors before I find myself kicking in a door to a storage room that we hardly used except to steal secret moments.  _ Did he come here unconsciously? Knowing I'd find him? _

  
  


I look around the room, eyes glowing an ominus yellow. 

 

_ Find him. _

 

That voice. It isn't mine. Yet it's familiar. 

 

I look at some boxes and walk over to them, my arm whirring as it activates. 

 

I found him. 

 

The way he looks at me breaks my heart. I feel my body hesitate. Why did it do that?

 

It didn't hesitate long, as I lunged at Keith. He was quick to dodge. He activated his Bayard. He looked so pained.

 

_ I'm so sorry Keith. _

 

I swing at him and all he can do is block my relentless attacks, not able to take offense.

 

_ Please forgive me. _

 

I grab the blade of his sword, stopping it in motion. I get a punch in his stomach. It hurts. I know it does. I can feel it in my own stomach.

 

I kick him solidly in the chest and he hits the floor, Bayard flying across the room. He tries his hardest to get up, to breath. He can't. 

 

I have him pinned. My hand ready to do him in.

 

_ End him. _

 

I hold myself back as much as I can. I can't do this to Keith. I won't let myself. 

 

_ Why are you hesitating? Kill him now! _

 

I won't. 

 

Keith is staring Up at me with a look of pain mixed with confusion. He was scared. I knew by how cold his skin was. 

 

**_Do it Now._ **

 

I see my tears drop onto his face as I shake, trying to keep myself from doing this. 

 

“Shiro…. I know you're in there. I know you're strong. I know you're scared. So am I. But not of you.” Keith tells me. My arm draws back. And he doesn't even flinch when a growl fights its way past my lips. 

 

“Come back to me…” he says. 

 

_ Don't listen to him. Kill him now. _

 

Keith touches my face. And he smiled softly at me. 

“Fight.” 

 

A scream tore its way through my throat. I won't let myself hurt him no matter how much it's hurting me to hold back. 

 

I feel my human hand grasp his arm, it was a tight hold. I knew it hurt by the way his eye twitches. His bones creak under my hold. 

 

The crack of his bone is loud but his scream of pain is louder. He grits his teeth. 

 

I have to fight harder. I can't kill him. 

 

* * *

 

I feel pain all over my body. My chest hurts with every shaky breath I take. I know my ribs are cracked if not broken. My arm is now broken.  My split lip, the cut above my eyebrow. It all  _ hurts so much. _ But I'd rather it be me than one of the others. I can take it. Pidge would be dead if her small body took this damage. 

 

But I can see shiro is fighting himself harder than he is fighting me. I just have to get through to him. I know he can hear me. He is crying, despite how angry he looks. His eyes no longer glowed the bright yellow that they were. He had pupils in his eyes now.  _ Almost. _

 

“Sh-shiro…. I'm here with you. Come back please…” I croak. I don't mean to sound so broken but my ribs kind of were. 

 

Shiro’s face continues to twist between looking angry and looking like he is in pain.  _ I need to give him more. _

 

I swallow thickly. Looking into his eyes. 

 

* * *

  
  


Keith and shiro were staring at each other intensely. 

 

“Shiro…. I love you.” those words cut through him.

 

“Don't you love me?” he asks with a smile. How could he smile like that?

 

_ Yes Keith I do. I do so much. _

 

“Then come back to me. Fight through it.” he wheezes. 

 

Another scream tears through shiro. His hands go to his head and he moves off of Keith. He was doing it. Keith could barely sit up. The action made him see black spots throughout his vision. 

 

He watches as shiro tensed and growled. He watches his eyes switch back and forth from yellow to his own. 

 

Keith sees shiro come back. He felt a smile of relief wash over his face. He feels his tears fall as shiro was next to him. Asking him a million questions about his current condition. Apologizing profusely. 

 

“Shiro….?” he rasps.

 

“I'm right here Keith…”

 

“Kiss me…” he whispered. Shiro did. It was sweet. Despite the blood and the emotions swimming through them.

 

They part and Keith kept his eyes closed. It hurt to keep them open. 

 

“Let's get you fixed up… I'm going to pick you up. I'm sorry… you fought hard…” shiro tells him as he picked him up. Keith makes a strangled noise as he is shifted. 

 

“You fought harder…. Against yourself…” Keith mutters.

 

Shiro shushed him. “Don't talk… just focus on breathing…” 

 

* * *

  
  


Once he walks out into the main area, he sees everyone standing ready to fight. Shiro looks at them all. He sees them look worried for Keith but go back to a fierce look. 

 

“I'm okay. I'm sorry. We have to help him right now” shiro says. 

 

“How do we know you aren't still possessed?” lance demands. Lance couldn't risk it. Even if he wanted to help Keith.

 

“I-It's okay lance…” Keith rasps, sucking air in harshly. The others stay still for a moment. No one moves until coran finally walks up to the two. 

 

“Let's get him to the med bay.” coran says. Shiro nods. “Thank you, coran.” 

 

Coran nods and quickly runs off to prepare a pod. 

 

Shiro goes to follow before looking at everyone. 

 

“I'm sorry.” he tells them before going to the med bay.

 

The others stand there for a moment. 

 

“Do you really think he is back?” hunk asks. 

 

“It seems like it… for now at least. We need to find out what happened.” allura says.

 

Lance puts away his Bayard. “We should go check on them for now. Keith looked really hurt.”

 

Pidge nods. “Keith is the only one that probably could take shiro and not come out in a body bag…” she says softly. “He knew that.” 

  
  


Lance nods. They walk to the med bay to see Keith already in a pod and shiro standing in front of it with a hand pressed to the glass. 

 

“Is he going to be okay?” pidge asks the question. No one else wanted to.

 

“He will be. Multiple fractions on the ribs, two broken, arm broken, shoulder dislocated, concussion, fractured collarbone, heavy bruising…” coran lists. “He will be very sore when he comes out of there… but he will be okay.” 

 

A breath of relief flows out of everyone. 

 

“Shiro… what happened?” lance asks.

 

“.... It was like… I wasn't even in my body. I couldn't control anything. I could see everything though. I thought…” he pauses and everyone holds their breath. 

 

“I thought I was going to kill him.” he swallows. “I thought I was going to kill all of you.” He turns to them. “Are you all okay?”

 

“Just a few scrapes and bruises.” allura says. “We could tell you held back. Not much. But enough to give us a window.” 

 

“Keith would keep getting in between you and us. He took most of the blows… and then… whatever happened when we split up.” hunk says. Shiro swallows thickly. 

 

“I'm so sorry you guys.”

 

“It wasn't you.” pidge says. “But that leaves the question…. What was it?”

 

“It's possible that quintessence was used to help zarkon  take possession over you.” Coran says. “We will run some tests.” shiro nods in agreement. 

 

After that, coran helped treat the small wounds on everyone. Shiro couldn't look away from Keith. He knew it wasn't his fault that he hurt him. But it was still done by his hand. 

 

* * *

 

Keith was in the pod for a week. Shiro didn't leave his side. They all stood by while coran unlocked the pod and opened it. Shiro catches the other when he falls out of the pod limply. 

 

Shiro gets him on a bed and everyone walks up as Keith slowly comes to. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Coran asks. 

 

“Hurts… but I'll be okay…” Keith mutters, blinking against the harsh lights. 

 

Everyone was relieved. 

 

“You really took one for the team man.” hunk says. 

“I knew what had to be done.” Keith responds. 

 

“I'm sorry you had to do that…” Shiro says. 

 

“I would do it again.” Keith says seriously.

 

“We know you would. You always jump head first into danger. Not thinking as usual.” pidge teases. 

 

Keith smiles slightly. “Well you know me…”

 

“Thanks Keith. You really saved us.” lance says. “But you also scared us. Try to think more.” 

 

“I'll keep that in mind… And like I said. I'd do it again.” Keith closes his eyes. 

 

“Lets leave him to rest.” allura says. They nod and leave. Keith stops shiro, grabbing his hand. 

 

“Stay…” 

 

“Keith… I…”

 

“Don't apologize…. It wasn't your fault.”  

 

Shiro sits next to him on a chair and holds his hand. 

 

“How many times are you gonna have to save me before this is over?” 

 

Keith smiles at the repeated line. 

  
“As many as it takes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yup. Cliché I know but I live for it


End file.
